Chains of Sakura
by Vieya Satsuki
Summary: jika kau bisa mengendalikan waktu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? memutarnya kembali ke masa lalu, pergi dan lari ke masa depan ... atau menghentikannya? semua pilihan, ada di tanganmu, Sakura.


Chains of Sakura

Genre : Fantasy / Hurt

Pairing : SasuxSaku, GaaxSaku dan pairing lainnya.

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, abal, menyebabkan pusing atau Insomnia dan banyak typo bertebaran.

Summary : Jika kau bisa mengendalikan waktu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memutarnya kembali ke masa lalu, pergi dan lari ke masa depan atau …. menghentikannya?. Ya, pilihan itu ada di tanganmu, Sakura.

_**Suna, Taman kota**_

Dunia adalah tempat di mana dirimu di lahirkan. Tempat dimana kau bermain, bekerja, sekolah dan bersenang-senang. Tempat dimana semua perasaan dan emosi menjadi satu. Entah itu senang, sedih, marah , kecewa atau bahkan perasaan yang kau sendiri tidak tau apa namanya. Tidak perlu kau pertanyakan sebenarnya, cukup kau rasakan dan nikmati.. dan kemudian sampai pada satu titik dimana rasanya kau ingin mati saja karena semua jenis perasaan dan emosi itu menjadi satu. Menyatu dalam dirimu, menggerogoti sel-sel dalam tubuhmu, menghancurkan setiap asa, kenangan, jiwa dan fikiranmu. Sampai akhirnya kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Mati rasa.

Ya. Mati rasa. Seperti itulah yang seharusnya dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Tidak peduli apapun di sekitarmu. Baik itu keadaan di sekelilingmu ataupun pada dirimu sendiri. Khususnya pada dirimu sendiri. Hanya saja, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaan Sakura sedang tak menentu. Ia tak lagi memandang sinis pada sesuatu yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia yang biasanya tenang dan cuek, menjadi mudah gelisah, takut, cemas dan marah pada saat-saat tertentu. Entah kenapa, yang jelas ia tidak menyukainya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri taman itu. Melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Ramai. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, sedikit silau karena terkena cahaya matahari sore yg masih cukup terik. Ia tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya sambil tertawa-tawa, satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati bekal piknik mereka dan ada seorang kakek yang dengan setia mendengar celotehan isterinya disertai senyuman tulus yang tak kunjung pudar dari bibir rentanya.

Indah ya.. kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka?, batin Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasakan dunia seolah-olah milik mereka, tanpa masalah, tanpa beban, tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa perlu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Sakura tertegun. Seolah menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap sesuatu yang menggenang di matanya tidak jatuh kebawah. Ini yang tidak ia sukai, rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang dadanya. Sesak. Ia benci saat- saat seperti ini. Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat, menyusuri jalan setapak taman itu dan bergegas melewati gerbang utamanya. ia sudah berjanji bahwa dirinya hanya sebentar di taman ini. Taman bermain di pusat kota Suna. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menyendiri, sedikit melupakan masalahnya, hidupnya, takdirnya..

Setelah akhirnya keluar dari taman itu, di pinggir jalan sudah menunggu dua orang berpakaian rapi. Seram lebih tepatnya. Pakaian mereka hitam-hitam, dengan kacamata hitam dan wajah yang seolah mengatakan menjauh-dari-kami-atau-kau-mati. Mereka adalah para pengawal pribadinya. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi melihat pemandangan itu. My God.. Here we go… hadapi ini Sakura, This is your Real Life..

Sakura mengerang pelan sambil memijit keningnya dengan tangan kanan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit pusing.

" Nona, anda terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang sudah kita sepakati." Ujar salah satu pengawalnya yang berambut hitam, Izumo. Ia berjalan mendekati sakura, menunduk hormat sebentar meminta izin pada sakura untuk mengambil alih tas yang sedang di bawanya. Sakura pun menyerahkan tasnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

" ya ya.. terserah apa katamu, Izumo. Maaf, aku sedikit lupa diri tadi." balas Sakura acuh. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Pengawalnya yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian- perhitungan- soal waktu. Walaupun begitu, ia sendiri sadar, pengawalnya itu sangat berguna jika ia membutuhkannya. Sakura berjalan mendekati mobil BMW berwarna silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Izumo pun mengikuti langkah nonanya itu menuju kendaraan mereka. Sedangkan pengawal satunya lagi yang berambut coklat, bergegas membukakan pintu penumpang begitu melihat Sakura mendekatinya.

" Silakan, Nona. " ujar Genma, si pengawal berambut coklat itu.

" Terima kasih, Genma. " ujar Sakura. Setelah memastikan nonanya sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil, Genma pun berlari kecil ke bagian depan mobil. Membuka pintunya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tak lama Izumo pun mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah Genma.

Sakura duduk bersandar di kursinya, sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, mengingat jarak rumahnya dan taman ini cukup jauh. Ia menghela nafas.

" Genma, bagaimana Kakashi? Apa sudah ada perkembangan? " tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya. Genma yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman pun menoleh ke arah nonanya.

" Maaf Nona, hari ini saya dan Izumo belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya jika ia mendapatkan sesuatu, ia pun pasti akan langsung menghubungi anda, Nona Sakura "

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya, sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban pengawalnya itu. " Kau benar, Genma." Jeda sesaat, " Lalu bagaimana dengan kantor hari ini? Apa Gaara berhasil membungkam para orang tua kolot itu? "

Genma tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Nonanya itu, " Tentu saja, Nona. Anda pasti sudah sangat tahu kemampuan dan kejeniusan Tuan Gaara. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura lalu tersenyum puas, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. " Bagus." Ujarnya senang. " Izumo, jangan lupa atur jadwalku besok. Selesai sekolah, aku ingin mengunjungi ayah dan ibu. Kabarkan itu pada Gaara. Oh, iya, tolong belikan bunga lilinya sekalian ".

" Baik, Nona". Jawab Izumo tegas, lalu ia pun menulis sesuatu di buku memo kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Kemudian tak berapa lama Genma mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Terdengar suara deru mesin dari mobil mahal itu. Sakura pun lantas mengambil earphone miliknya dan memasangkannya di telinga.

" Kita pulang sekarang, Nona?" Tanya Genma.

Hening sesaat..

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. " Ya.. ".

Haruno Sakura.

Dia adalah tokoh utama kita di cerita ini. Seorang gadis cantik dengan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald cerah dan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna pink. Warna yang tidak biasa memang. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura sangat menyukainya, karena itu mengigatkannya pada sosok sang ibu yang rambutnya juga berwarna pink. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari Haruno Takahashi dan Haruno Yuki. Haruno Takahashi adalah salah satu pengusaha farmasi dan obat-obatan tersukses dan terkaya di Suna. Tak terhitung berapa jumlah anak perusahaannya yang sukses. Dan tak terhitung pula berapa banyak orang-orang yang iri dan ingin menghancurkan dirinya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba akibat suara air hujan yang menimpa atap mobilnya. Suaranya lumayan keras. Di Suna yang gersang ini, hujan memang jarang terjadi. Tapi ketika turun, siapapun tidak akan berani melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Ya, karena hujan di Suna adalah hujan badai. Hujan deras di sertai angin kencang yang bahkan bisa merobohkan pohon.

Mobil Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan normal, menyusuri jalan utama di kota Suna yang mendadak lengang. Pasti karena hujan ini, pikir Sakura. Syukurlah, jadi ia tidak akan terjebak macet. Sakura menoleh kesamping, menatap keluar jendela mobil. ia benci hujan. Karena ketika melihat hujan, ia pasti selalu teringat hal-hal buruk. Apalagi kenangan buruk itu, yang ingin sekali ia lupakan. Malam penandaan. Ya, itu adalah malam yang paling Sakura benci seumur hidupnya.

Malam sudah tiba ketika akhirnya mobil BMW silver Sakura itu sampai di komplek perumahan milik keluarganya. Lampu lampu di sudut kanan dan kiri gerbang utama rumahnya sudah dinyalakan. Walau suasana di sekitarnya gelap dan masih disertai sedikit rintik hujan, gerbang berwarna putih gading setinggi 3 meter dan tembok setinggi 2,5 meter itu terlihat kokoh. Berdiri tegak menghalangi siapa saja yang ingin mengintip kemegahan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Genma lantas memelankan laju mobilnya ketika sampai di depan gerbang, ia lalu menekan tombol kecil yang terpasang di earphone telinga kanannya. Terdengar bunyi pip sebentar sebelum akhirnya Genma berkata "Terima kasih", entah pada siapa. Yang jelas ia pasti salah satu pelayan di rumah keluarga Haruno. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara decitan roda-roda pagar yang bergerak membuka lebar di kedua sisinya. Genma pun segera menjalankan lagi mobilnya, melaju perlahan di jalan setapak sebelum akhirnya pintu gerbang itu menutup lagi secara otomatis.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, merenggangkan tangan dan sedikit melakukan gerakan kecil di area pundak dan lehernya. Gerakan kecil itu ia maksudkan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Tak sampai lima menit, akhirnya mobil itu sampai di depan rumah utama keluarga Haruno, bangunan megah itu terdiri dari tiga lantai, ada sekitar sepuluh kamar utama termasuk kamar Sakura dan beberapa kamar khusus untuk tamu. Dan ada lebih dari dua puluh kamar yang di khususkan untuk para pengawal serta para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu. Sakura melepaskan earphone yang tadi ia pasang di telinganya, tak berapa lama, ada seorang pelayan berpakaian seperti buttler bergegas membukakan pintu mobil untuk sakura.

"Selamat malam, Nona. Selamat datang. " Ujar si buttler sedikit menunduk sambil memegangi pintu mobil yang terbuka.

" Malam, Iruka" jawab Sakura yang segera bergegas turun dan langsung menaiki sedikit anak tangga di depan pintu utamanya. Didepan pintu yang terbuka itu, sudah menunggu seorang pelayan wanita yang bernama Ayame, membungkuk hormat sambil mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Sakura. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Bukannya ia tak mau menjawab, tapi hari ini entah kenapa ia sedang malas beramah tamah dengan para pelayannya. Walaupun ia memang cuek, tapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi hangat ketika ia rindu. Rindu suasana rumahnya yg dulu.

Ayame berjalan sedikit tertatih mengikuti langkah Sakura saat memasuki ruang utama. Tanpa merasa di rendahkan atau di acuhkan, Ayame dengan setia mengikuti Nonanya. Karena semua orang di rumah megah itu, tanpa terkecuali sudah sangat paham akan kelakuan si Nona besar. Dan seperti apapun keadaan sang majikan, mereka sangat menyangi gadis itu melebihi diri mereka sendiri. Mengingat betapa kelam dan sedihnya masa lalu sang majikan yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu.

" Ayame, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku mandi. Aku ingin keruang kerja ayah sebentar. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan", ujar Sakura, seolah mengerti jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, si Ayame pasti akan terus mengikutinya. Ayame pun membungkuk, sambil tersenyum simpul ia menjawab, " Baik, Nona"

Setelah Ayame pergi, Sakura lantas berbalik ke pintu utama dan menemui Izumo yang kebetulan akan bergegas ke tempat sang Nona untuk memberikan tasnya. Sakura yang melihat itu, segera meminta tasnya kembali dan memerintahkan Izumo dan Genma untuk beristirahat.

Mereka berdua pun lalu mohon diri untuk beristirahat, tinggal Iruka yg sedang menutup pintu utama dan menguncinya.

" Iruka …" panggil Sakura pelan pada si buttler.

Iruka pun menoleh, "Ya, Nona?"

Mata sakura berkilat merah beberapa detik, " Aktifkan segelnya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Iruka tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, " Baik, Tuan Putri."

_**Boof …**_

Iruka pun meghilang. Sosoknya di gantikan oleh segumpalan asap putih di depan Sakura. Tak ingin buang waktu, Sakura pun bergegas menuju ruang kerja milik ayahnya di lantai 1. Tepatnya di sebelah kanan ruang utama, lurus melewati sayap kanan bangunan rumah itu. Berbelok ke kiri lalu menuju pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran batu giok hijau berbentuk setengah lingkaran di kanan dan kiri daun pintunya.

Ruang kerja Ayah, batin Sakura. Tatapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu ketika memandangi pintu ruangan itu.

'Baiklah, hari ini aku harus mencobanya lagi. Aku tak bisa selalu mengandalkan Kakashi. Bagaimanapun, cara ini pasti lebih efektif, walau aku tahu resikonya sangat besar.'

Sakura pun bergegas meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing ukiran batu giok itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, tak berapa lama ia lalu membuka matanya yang irisnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya kuning keemasan dari kedua telapak tangannya dan batu giok itu pun bergeser mendekati satu sama lain ke bagian tengah pintu membentuk satu lingkaran utuh.

_**Ngiiiing …..**_

_**Cklek ….**_

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Sakura tersenyum. Cahaya yang muncul dari telapak tangannya pun perlahan memudar, tapi iris matanya masih semerah tadi. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki kanannya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

" Tuan putri…..". dan Sakura pun menyeringai mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

_**Konoha high school, KONOHA **_

Hari ini cuaca cerah di kota Konoha. Sepanjang hari kota itu di selimuti hawa sejuk seperti di pegunungan. Hal itu di karenakan daerahnya yang memang masih banyak terdapat pohon-pohon rindang. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kota tetangganya, Suna. Walaupun jarak dua kota itu berdekatan, terkadang anomali cuaca yang terjadi di antara keduanya bisa sangat berbeda. Yah, contohnya sekarang. Suna di sore hari sedang hujan badai, sedangkan Konoha..

" Hei, Shikaaaa…! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di situ? Ini sudah jam pulang tahu! Sepanjang pelajaran terakhir tadi kau terus saja tidur. Mentang-mentang cuacanya sejuk begini.. !" , terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan menggema di salah satu ruang kelas yang mulai kosong.

Yamanaka ino.

Dia adalah salah satu murid perempuan tingkat kedua di sekolah mewah itu. Konoha High School. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah yang cantik itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesal pada teman sekelasnya, Shikamaru, temannya yang paling jenius tapi punya kebiasaan buruk selalu tertidur di kelas.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berambut hitam yang di kuncir satu seperti nanas itu hanya melenguh sesaat, kesal mendengar celotehan Ino yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

" Mendokusei .. kau itu cerewet sekali, Ino " . jawabnya sambil sesekali menguap. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu ia edarkan ke seluruh bagian kelas. Benar saja, ternyata sudah jam pulang sekolah ya, tidurku pulas sekali, hahahah.. cuacanya memang cocok untuk tidur siang, batin Shikamaru senang.

Ino yang lega karena akhirnya bisa membangunkan Shikamaru pun mulai merapikan peralatan tulisnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja.

" Hei, Shika.. kau tau tidak kenapa Tsunade sensei memanggil kita ke ruangannya?" tanya ino ketika ia menutup resleting tasnya dan mnyampirkannya ke bahu kanannya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya menguap bosan.

" Mana ku tau.. paling-paling ia hanya ingin memberitahukan jadwal perubahan latihan kita. Agar tidak bentrok dengan jadwal minum-minumnya"

Astaga, Ino memutar bola matanya. Huh, selalu saja begini, pikirnya sebal. Ia memang sangat mengagumi guru sekaligus kepala sekolahnya itu. Tapi ia benci ketika urusan pelatihan, di campur adukkan dengan urusan pribadi gurunya. Apalagi kalau bukan kebiasaannya yang sering minum-minum dan berjudi. Dan yang jadi masalah sekarang, ia tidak bisa " melihat ", apa yang akan terjadi di ruangan Tsunade sensei nanti. Pasti sensei-nya itu memasang segel. Ino semakin penasaran, mengingat Tsunade sensei tidak akan memasang segel jika masalah yang akan di bahas bukan masalah serius. Sekali lagi, Ino memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

" Sial… dia benar-benar memasang segel pelindung, ya?", geram Ino

" Ya, memang. " jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan pelan keluar kelas. " Ayo, kita harus segera ke kelas mereka. Sepertinya si rubah orange itu sedang mengamuk"

"Yaa.. aku tahu." Jawab ino malas. Ia pun bergegas keluar kelas mengikuti Shikamaru.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di luar kelas pun segera menuju ruang kelas di sebelah kelas mereka. Tempat dua orang temannya yang selalu saja bertengkar. Yang satu terlalu mudah emosi, sedangkan yang satu lagi, terlalu tidak peduli alias cuek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

" Dasar, Sasuke brengsek…! Kau tahu tidak, tadi itu aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Asuma sensei. Tapi gara-gara kau, aku malah tidak dapat nilai. Aaaarrghh… sial!"

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan Shikamaru, memang ada suara amukan seseorang di kelas itu. Ino pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu seperti ini..

" Salahmu sendiri, baka Naruto.."

" Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mu sebagai juara umum sekolah tahun ini. Hahaha….! Tunggu saja, dasar kepala ayam. Hahahaha "

Huff, Sasuke menghela nafas malas. Enggan menanggapi celotehan teman –bodohnya- itu. Entah dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga punya teman seperti Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu siswa paling tampan dan selalu menjadi incaran siswi-siswi di seantero KHS. Laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu memang terkenal akan sifat dingin dan angkuh. Walaupun begitu, fansgirlnya masih saja tetap mengelu-elukannya.

Kebalikannya dengan Namikaze Naruto. Walau sama-sama tampan, tapi sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat dari Sasuke. Naruto mempunyai pribadi yang ceria, selalu bersemangat dan sangat peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Yah, walaupun ia terkadang selalu bertindak bodoh dan konyol, tapi itulah yang membuat dirinya tak kalah populer dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja bersungut-sungut kesal pada Sasuke karena ia gagal mendapatkan nilai dari Asuma sensei. Memang itu adalah salahnya, karena terlalu lama berfikir, akhirnya Sasuke lah yang di tunjuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Asuma sensei pada Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai teman yang baik, harusnya Sasuke kan bisa pura-pura tidak tahu, atau pura-pura bodoh saja sekalian, agar Naruto bisa mendapat nilai. Huh, Sasuke sialan…, brengsek, idiot, tukang sinis, muka es,,,! Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

" Naruto baka, aku dengar itu.." ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia yang sekarang sudah bergabung bersama Ino dan Shikamaru di depan pintu kelas. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk membereskan peralatan tulisnya di meja tempat duduknya. Deretan paling belakang.

Naruto yang belum tanggap situasi, hanya bengong melihat kearah Sasuke.

" Huh..?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang bengong seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke pun dengan santai melangkah keluar dari kelas itu, mengikuti koridor kelas dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak lama Shikamaru pun mengikuti Sasuke, dengan kedua telapak tangan di masukkan ke saku celana, ia sesekali masih menguap.

Ino juga tak mau ketinggalan, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing seharian ini, di tambah lagi dengan kebodohan teman-temannya, entah apalagi masalah yang akan di hadapinya nanti.

Dan melihat Naruto yang belum juga loading, ino akhirnya gemas juga. " Naruto bakaaaa…! Kau lupa Sasuke bisa baca fikiran? "

Loading…..

" Sasukeeeee!"

Dan di mulailah lagi kerusuhan di sore hari yang sejuk itu.

Dua jam sudah 3 siswa dan 1 siswi KHS itu menunggu dengan sabar di ruangan kepala sekolah 'tercinta' mereka. Ditempat itu, terlihat Ino yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah fashion yang ia beli di stasiun kereta pagi tadi, Sasuke duduk di sofa seberang ino, memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik dari earphone yang bertengger di telinganya, Naruto sibuk mondar mandir, sedangkan Shikamaru… ia melakukan kebiasaan favoritnya, terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sekolah sudah bubar 2 jam yang lalu, hari pun sudah beranjak malam, tapi masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda sensei mereka akan tiba. Mengingat senseinya itu hanya menulis memo agar mereka menunggu di dalam ruangannya, maka hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Menunggu dalam bosan.

Naruto yang sibuk mondar mandir, akhirnya tak sabar juga. Ia mengusap perutnya sedih, "Arrghh… kemana sih nenek itu? Ini kan sudah malam.. aku lapaaarrr… rameeeeenn". Rengeknya sambil memasang wajah bodoh. Ino yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Diamlah, Naruto… ", ujarnya kemudian sambil memasukkan majalah yg ia baca ke dalam tasnya.

" Aku lapaaaarr… ", Naruto semakin nelangsa, sampai mulutnya meneteskan sedikit air liur.

Ino yang melihat itu mengernyit jijik. Ia pun sebenarnya mulai gelisah, antara kesal pada guru satunya itu, dan juga khawatir. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa melihat, atau tepatnya di halangi, oleh Senseinya itu agar ia tidak bisa di lacak. Ia menutup semua pengelihatan mereka. Menunggu dalam ketidakpastian tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak. Kurasa ada satu orang yang sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ia lantas menoleh kearah Shikamaru, dasar tukang tidur!, batin ino sebal.

Ino pun memejamkan mata, berusaha memusatkan kembali fikirannya berharap ia bisa melihat sesuatu, entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia sepertinya memang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan ada kekuatan lain yang mengacaukannya fikirannya. Ia belum membicarakan keanehan ini, baik dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru maupun Naruto. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat, lagipula bila ada suatu keanehan, tentu ia harus melaporkan hal itu kepada senseinya terlebih dahulu.

Tak berapa lama ia membuka matanya, ada yang bergerak menuju tmpat mereka, sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Ternyata tak hanya Ino yang merasakan, karena ia pun melihat Sasuke dan Shikamru yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari aktifitas mereka. Naruto apa lagi, ia malah dalam keadaan waspada sampai memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Sasuke?", ujar Shikamaru sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa itu sebenarnya? Cepat sekali… apa itu Tsunade sensei? Tapi aku tidak mengenal jenis auranya." Naruto pun ikut berkonsentrasi merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mendekati mereka di ruangan itu.

Ino hanya diam saja mendengarkan teman-temannya. Ia pun tidak mengerti, apa atau siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mendekati mereka, dan ketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari kaca jendela ruangan itu,

_**PRAAANG…..! **_

_**GUBRAAK….**_

Sesuatu yang berwarna hijau jatuh ke lantai setelah sebelumnya menabrak jendela kantor kepala sekolah itu. Bukan. Bukan sesuatu.. tapi seseorang.. wanita berambut pirang dan memakai jubah berwarna hijau yang bersimbah darah dengan sukses jatuh tertelungkup di lantai..

" SENSEEEEII….!" Teriak Naruto dan Ino berbarengan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memandang kaget. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata memang Tsunade sensei yang datang mendekati mereka. Hanya saja ada yang membuat mereka bingung, kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan aura gurunya itu. Ada yang aneh.

"Uuhh…", wanita itu melenguh sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit. Ino yang sbenarnya masih kaget akhirnya tersadar, ia pun buru-buru membantu senseinya itu untuk berdiri. Tsunade yang sedang meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya, dan diarahkan ke jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah tadi.

" Sasuke, Naruto .. bantu aku membuat segel! Cepat….!"

Sasuke yang memang dalam keadaan siaga itu langsung berlari mendekati jendela tersebut, di ikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berdiri di samping Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kesakitan sambil di papah oleh Ino. masing-masing dari mereka mencoba berkonsentrasi. Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna orange dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan menyentuh dinding ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dan ia pun turut memusatkan kekuatannya untuk membuat segel pelindung.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang mereka pun ikut berkonsentrasi. Ia membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan memejamkan matanya, memastikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka.

' sial.. apa itu sebenarnya? Jumlahnya banyak sekali, apakah Tsunade sensei di kejar oleh makhluk-makhluk itu?' batin Shikamaru. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak sedang mendekati tempat mereka sekarang.

Shikamaru lantas membuka matanya, tapi sebelum Shikamaru sempat membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suaran ledakan di luar sana.

_**DHUAAARR...! **_

" Arrggh …..!", teriak Ino, ia yang kaget mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar itu segera menunduk, segel tangannya terlepas. Tsunade yang melihat itu, segera membangunkan Ino, walau dengan keadaan yang lumayan payah, ia tetap harus menyelsaikan segel pelindung ini. Sasuke yang melihat ada celah dari segel yang td di buat Ino, langsung mengarahkan sebelah tangan kirinya ke celah itu, tapi terlambat.

"Groaarrrr…!"

BRAAK….!

Ada sesuatu yang menabrak dinding segel itu. Makhluk hitam berbadan besar. Gigi-giginya yang runcing serta kukunya yang tajam sukses masuk ke dalam celah segel yang tidak sempat di tutup oleh Sasuke tadi.

Ino yang melihat itu menatap ngeri makhluk di depannya. Makhluk itu seperti srigala dengan ukuran 2 kali dari srigala normal dan mata hewan itu berwarna kelabu gelap. Dan ada sesuatu yamg mengembang besar di punggung makhluk itu, sayap hitam. Banyak.. banyak sayap hitam. Ah.. tidak, bukan sayapnya yang banyak. Tapi memang makhluk itu tidak hanya satu, ada puluhan lainnya yang berusaha mendobrak segel pelindung mereka. Melihat itu Ino merasakan sluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia belum pernah melihat makhluk seperti ini. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang ada di sekitarnya, nyalinya ternyata seketika ciut. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang. Masih dengan memapah gurunya itu, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Shikamaru yang menyadari itu langsung berlari kearah Ino, berusaha memegang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung kebelakang.

"Se.. sensei .. ma..makhluk apa itu?" masih dengan ketakutan yang sama, Ino berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya

Tsunade merasakan tubuh Ino bergetar serta suaranya yang di liputi ketakutan. Lantas ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Ino. ' siaal… kalau saja aku tidak terluka separah ini..', batin tsunade.

"Shikamaru.. bawa Ino menjauh. A.. aku rasa ia sedikit shock..", ujar Tsunade ketika ia sadar Shikamaru berada di belakang Ino.

" Ckk.. Mendokusei ..", keluh Shikamaru. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap mundur kebelakang sambil memegang tubuh Ino yang masih bergetar. Ia khawatir juga sebenarnya, karena bagaimanapun mereka belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jelas saja jika Ino sedikit shock.

Tsunade berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tubuhnya bergetar, bukan.. bukan karena merasa takut, tapi lebih tepatnya, Marah. Ia marah karena bisa-bisanya ia sampai kepayahan seperti ini, ia marah karena sebagai seorang "Guru" ia seharusnya tidak selemah ini dan karena dirinyalah ia sampai melibatkan murid-miridnya dalam bahaya, guru macam apa dia ?. jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada murid-murid istimewanya ini, maka ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade mengatupkan giginya menahan amarah yang di rasanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Sedangkan serigala-serigala itu masih saja membenturkan tubuh-tubuh besar mereka ke arah segel pelindung, bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya. Kuku-kuku tajam mereka menggapai-gapai ganas ke arah depan.

" Sensei…! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto, ia menoleh ke arah Tsunade, "Makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya?", tambahnya lagi setengah berteriak. Ia ternyata agak gentar juga alias panik begitu menyadari bahwa makhluk serigala ini tidak hanya satu.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Ia bukannya tidak menyadari ketakutan yang di rasakan oleh murid-muridnya, hanya saja, ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk melakukan 'itu'. Walaupun resikonya….

" Naruto, Sasuke …_" ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa di panggil, lantas menoleh kearah gurunya itu, "_ mundurlah".

_**Bersambung ….**_

Author's note :

Hmmm …. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, apalagi sempurna. Tapi saya sedang berusaha .. hehehe.. maka dari, buat kakak-kakak Author yang sudah berpengalaman, semoga bisa di maklumi yah ^^ ini fict pertama sayaa . dan saya sedang Unleash My Imajination, agar tidak hanya menjadi khayalan pengantar tidur .

Mind to Review?


End file.
